Team 13!
by FullElemental
Summary: Naruto gets a new team, a new Sensei and a new friend. Four man squad. What new adventures await.
1. Enter Team 13!

**Naruto's new team, the four man squad**

**Naruto gets a new team and a new sensei. A new character enters to bring new friendships. **

**"**Normal speech**"**

**'**Normal Thought'

**"Kyuubi/Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra"**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* scene skip*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 1 Enter Team 13.**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in his class, he wore an orange jump suit and goggles on his forehead, and he also had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. Iruka-Sensei was going on about chakra control. Naruto wasn't paying too much attention; he always thought Iruka-Sensei's lectures were boring. Naruto was looking out the window of the class thinking of a new prank to pull. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when a chalkboard eraser hit him in the head.

"Naruto, snap out of it." Iruka-Sensei said to the blond would-be ninja.

"Huh, Iruka-Sensei what was that for?" Naruto asked while rubbing his head.

"Iruka asked you a question." The kid next Naruto said. His name was Mizuryu Aaron. He had white/silver hair, wore black ninja pant with several pockets and a green t-shirt. He also wore a pair of black gloves the right had the kanji for ice and the left had the kanji for fire.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei, I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said.

"We know you weren't Naruto. Like a said, why is chakra control important?" Iruka re-asked his question to Naruto.

"I don't know Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"You would know if you weren't staring off all the time. Anyone else want to answer?" Iruka asked the rest of the class. One hand came up.

"Sakura." Iruka-Sensei said to the pink hairs girl.

"Chakra control is important because with poor control a jutsu can either use too much chakra that it kills you or use not enough and isn't powerful enough." Sakura said.

"Correct as always Sakura. Now class remember tomorrow you'll be taking your Genin exams, if you can pass you'll become full-fledged Shinobi. Study hard tonight and don't be late." Iruka said before the bell tolled for the end of the day.

Naruto was sitting on a wooden swing that hung from a tree outside the ninja academy. He was watching as the rest of the kids get picked up by their family. He noticed that most of the adults gave him the same glare they always have.

"Hey Naruto." Aaron said as he walked over to the lone kid.

"Hey Aaron, your parents not here yet?" Naruto asked as Aaron rested against the tree that the swing hung from.

"No, not really, I lost my parents while they were on a mission." Aaron told the blond who pick up his head.

"So you lost your parents too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I heard that i wasn't the only, that Uchiha Sasuke lost his entire clan, right?"

"Right and everyone pity's him because of it." Naruto said sourly.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do? So what about your parents?"

"I never knew my parents, they died when I was born, and I lived in the orphanage for a while, now I live alone in an apartment." Aaron was about to say something when a lady grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you doing, haven't your parents told you to stay away from that monster." The lady said as she began to pull him away from Naruto. Aaron was able to break away from her grip.

"I don't know what you're taking about, my parents never said anything about staying away from him, and how can Naruto be a monster? Just leave me alone." Aaron said before walking back towards Naruto. The lady then tried to grab him again but a burning sensation came over her hand as she got closer to him. She then just turned away from them and walked away.

"What was that about?" Aaron asked as he rejoined Naruto. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

"Come on lets go. I think tomorrow's exam is going to be killer. Naruto nodded and they left the Academy.

The next day was the Graduation exam, the test was to make two Bunshin. Iruka-Sensei had the entire class stand at the front of the room and one by one try used the Bunshin no jutsu.

"Uzukami, Naruto." Iruka-sensei called out. Naruto stepped forward and began to gather chakra, than after making the right hand sign said, "Bunshin no jutsu." A cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto. The smoke disappeared to reveal a poorly done Bunshin. The entire class began to laugh at his failure.

"Everyone quiet, I'm sorry Naruto but you fail." Iruka-Sensei said.

"Iruka, don't you think you're being a little hard on him, this is his fourth time taking the exam." Mizuki said Mizuki was another teacher at the academy who was helping Iruka with the exams; He wore the traditional Chunnin clothing like Iruka but had blue-ish hair.

"No Mizuki, like the rest of the class Naruto needs to make two Bunshin. I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka-Sensei said. Naruto started to run out the door, running right pass Aaron. Mizuki Ran after Naruto.

When Mizuki caught up to Naruto they were outside the Academy at the wooden swing.

"Naruto I know your upset on not passing the Graduation exam, but i know how you can pass it."

"How do I do that, Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto asked

"In the Hokage's Tower is a giant scroll, I want you to find a way to take that scroll and learn a jutsu from it. Make sure no one see's you with the scroll and meet me in the forest east of the village." Mizuki said. Naruto then started to run towards the Hokage's Tower.

''That was too easy'' Mizuki said as he walked back to the Academy. What Mizuki didn't know was that Aaron had heard the entire conversation from the top of the tree.

'Naruto what have you done.' Aaron thought looking between Naruto and Mizuki.

Naruto was sitting in the forest where he was supposed to meet with Mizuki-Sensei. He had learned the new jutsu and couldn't wait to show Mizuki-Sensei. He then heard two sets of footsteps; he turned around to see Iruka-Sensei and Aaron, walking toward him. He rolled up the scroll and turned to his two friends.

"Naruto what have you done?" Iruka-Sensei said.

"Iruka-sensei, Aaron, how did you two find me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san. I heard you and Mizuki-Sensei talking earlier. When you ran off Mizuki-Sensei exclaim to him that it was too easy. I think he was talking about tricking you." Aaron said to his friend.

At that moment a rain of Kunai and shuriken fell upon Iruka-sensei and Aaron. Iruka pushed Aaron out of the way and took most of the weapons himself.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Both Naruto and Aaron yelled. When they looked where the weapons came from they saw Mizuki standing on a tree with two giant shurikens on his back.

"I'm surprised, Iruka. To think you would get here before me." Mizuki said laughing.

"Naruto you mustn't give Mizuki that scroll. It contains Forbbiden Jutsu." Iruka said.

"Ha-ha. Jutsu like the Shiki Fūjin that sealed away the Kyuubi?" Mizuki said.

"Sealed away? I thought the Yondaime Hokage killed the Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Iruka-Sensei told that to us in history." Aaron finished.

"That's a bunch of lies. Yondaime Hokage wasn't strong enough to kill the Kyuubi so he had to seal it away at the cost of his life. You want to know who he sealed it in Naruto." Mizuki asked the blond.

"Mizuki, no it's forbidden to speak of that!" Iruka yelled.

"He had to seal it away in his own son, you, Uzumaki Naruto." Mizuki said Aaron looked at Naruto to see the shock in his eyes. "You are the Kyuubi, Naruto. Why do you think every adult in the village hates you? Now it's time for you to die!" Mizuki then threw one of the giant shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto get down!" Iruka-Sensei yelled. Naruto covered his head waiting for impact. When it didn't come he turned around to see Aaron over him with the Shuriken in his back.

"Aaron, why did you do that?" Naruto asked

"Because Naruto-san, despite what Mizuki said, both me and Iruka-Sensei know you're not the Kyuubi, and you're still my friend." Aaron said before falling over and passing out.

"HAHAHA! Stupid kid, well he was going to die anyway." Just then a sudden eruption of chakra came from Naruto. The Chakra wasn't the normal blue of a normal Shinobi but red. Naruto's eyes turned from their normal blue color to a red while his pupils grew into slits. His nails began to grow and his whiskers darkened.

**"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO BOTH IRUKA-SENSEI AND AARON!" **Naruto yelled at Mizuki. He then crosses his index and middle of both hands together and cried out, **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **In a giant poof of smoke 500 Naruto's appeared.

'There's no way. How did he learn that jutsu? Wait the scroll!' Iruka-sensei said. All 500 hundred Naruto's jumped at Mizuki and beat him to death. After Mizuki was dead the 500 Kage Bunshin disappeared and Naruto returned to his normal self. Two ANBU entered the scene; one wore a cat mask and the other a dog.

"Is one of you a medic" Iruka said, the cat ANBU nodded. "Make sure that Genin gets medical attention." The cat ANBU picked up Aaron and ran back to the Village while the Dog ANBU took the scroll from Naruto and took Muzuki's body back to the village as well.

"Naruto are you ok?" Iruka-sensei asked the Blond. Naruto who was a little sad from killing Mizuki nodded. "Good now come here and close your eyes." Naruto did as he was told. After a few minutes Iruka told Naruto to open his eyes. When Naruto did he found Iruka-sensei smiling without his Hitai-ate. Naruto then felt something on his head; Iruka had given him his Hitai-ate.

"Congratulations Naruto, You pass."

Two days after the graduation exam all graduates sat in the Academy for the last time. Everyone was surprised to see Naruto there.

"Naruto, what are you doing here. Only graduates are supposed to be here." One Nara Shikamaru said.

"I did pass, Shikamaru. See?" Naruto said revering to his Hitai-ate. Shikamaru turned around and muttered something about 'Troublesome'. Naruto then saw Aaron sitting three rows down and went to see how he was.

"Yo Aaron, how you feeling?" Naruto asked sitting next to him. Aaron turns to see Naruto wearing a Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Hey Naruto-san. I'm feeling much better. I see you passed the test, Congrates." Aaron said with a smile.

"Yep now I'm a ninja. Where's yours?" Naruto asked curios sense it wasn't on his forehead. He pulled up his right to show that it was now a part of his glove.

"Made the adjustments while in the Hospital." Aaron said just then the door slide open as two youngest kunoichi fighting to get in the room. One was Sakura and the other was Yamanaka Ino. They were both arguing on who got there first and who would sit next to Sasuke. Iruka-sensei pushed the two in and told them to take their seat.

"Listen up everyone." Iruka-Sensei said at the front of the class. "Today you are Genin of Konohagakure and as such you will be divided into teams lead by a jonin. But first I have an announcement. Because there are twenty-two of you there will be one team that has four Genin appose to the normal three."

"Who was the twenty-second graduate?" One of the Genin asked.

"That is unimportant, what is important is us moving to the team selection." Iruka said before pulling out his clipboard from his desk. "Now when I call your teams name stand up and you'll be joined by your new teacher outside. Ok let's began, we'll began with team 7." Iruka said reading from the Clipboard.

"Team 7- Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Haruno Sakura, Your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi. Your teacher will be waiting outside." Iruka said to Team 7.

"Yay, I'm with Sasuke-kun! Beat that Ino-Pig." Sakura said. Ino just banged her head on the table while Team 7 left.

"Team 8- Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji, your teacher will be Yūhi Kurenai." Teams 8 stood up and walk out to meet their teacher. Iruka then ran off the names of Teams 9-12.

"Team 13-Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto..."Iruka began before being interrupted by Ino.

"Why do I have to be on a team with the dead last and The Hyuuga?" Ino asked.

"Because you were the best Kunoichi while Hinata has the lowest score. Naruto is with you because he had the lowest score in Ninjustu, while your fourth member, Mizuryu Aaron had the second best. Now your Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka told the remaining Genin.

"Sweet!" Aaron said. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you so happy, I've never seen you so enter genic." Naruto said to Aaron.

"We have Sarutobi Asuma as our senseithat why. Do you not know who he is?" Aaron looked at his fellow team-mates. They all shook their heads. "He is one of Twelve Guardian Shinobi. He's also the son of Sarutobi Hiruzen oh as you may know him, Sandaime Hokage." Aaron said.

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled.

"I heard that the Hokage's son was teaching this year. Who know we would get him as our Sensei." Ino said.

'At l...least I'm on a t...team with Naruto-Kun.' Hinata thought

"Ok settle down. Asuma is waiting for you guys outside." Iruka-Sensei told the four. They got up and left the Academy.

'Good luck.' Iruka thought.

As Team 13 walked out of the Academy they saw Team 7 still waiting for their Sensei.

'Ha' Was all Naruto could think when he saw Sasuke. Team 13 continued walking when the saw a man walking towards them.

"You guys Team 13?" The man said. He wore the traditional Jonin clothing with a bandana like clothe that had the Kanji for fire in a circle, he was also smoking a cigarette. The four gave him a nod.

"Great. My names Sarutobi Asuma and from today I'll be your Sensei. Glad to meet you, now follow me." Asuma-Sensei said.

"Hai!" All four said before following Asuma-sensei.

**Chapter 1 Complete. Not sure what to say. Please review.**

**Next time- Team 13 Pass or fail.**


	2. Team 13, Pass or fail!

**Naruto's new team, the four man squad**

**Naruto gets a new team and a new sensei. A new character enters to bring new friendships.**

**Chapter 2: Team 13 Pass or Fail.**

Asuma-Sensei led his team through the streets till they reached a Barbra-Q Restaurant. When the four Genin saw this they grew confused.

"Asuma-Sensei why are we here. Shouldn't we be training?" Naruto asked.

"First I want to learn more about my team and what better way than over Barbra-Q. It's my treat." Asuma-Sensei said, the four Genin gave a cheer and they all entered to the restaurant. They took their seats in one of the booths, Naruto and Hinata on one side and Aaron and Ino on the other with Asuma-Sensei at the top of the table. After ordering there food Asuma addressed his team.

"Ok here's what were going to do, I want you to tell me your names, like, dislikes, hobbies, and your goals. I'll go first. My name is Sarutobi Asuma, I like smoking and Shogi. My dislikes are my father. My hobbies are playing Shogi. I don't think I have a goal. Ok who want to go first?" Asuma asked. No one spoke up. "Ok than ladies first." He said looking at Ino.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers and..."She trailed off thinking of Sasuke, "I dislike a curtain pink haired Kunoichi and a curtain loud mouth loser," She said looking at Naruto."My hobbies are helping my parent in their flower shop, and my goal is one day be the best kunoichi and win the love of..."again trailing off thinking about Sasuke.

'Great, she's an Uchiha Fan girl.' Asuma thought. "Ok how about you." Asuma said looking at Hinata. She turned a red in the face as everyone looked at her.

"M...my name is Hyuuga Hinata. M...my likes are..." Hinata turned even redder when she thought of Naruto. "My dislikes a...are people who judge other before meeting them, m...my hobbies a...are training with my Father, and my g...goal is to change t...the way my clan is ran." Hinata finally was able to get out.

'She's really shy but I think we can fix that.' "Ok blonde you're up" Asuma said as their food arrived. Asuma started cooking it on the grills in front of him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto; my likes are ramen, all kinds of ramen. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My hobbies are eating ramen and pranking. My goal is to one day be Hokage. Believe it!" Naruto said before eating a piece of cooked meat.

'He is so much like his father and mother at the same time.' Asuma then turned to the last member of his team. "Last but not least, you're up."

"My name is Mizuryu Aaron. My likes are reading. My dislike are the same as Hinata's, I hate people who judge other before meeting them. My hobbies are reading and spending time with my friends. My goal is to one day surpass my father."

'Not a lot with him but he might be a good strategist.' "Ok now that we know each other I'll tell you what's going to happen. The rest of the day you have off to get ready for the true Genin test." Asuma-Sensei said. This made everyone stop eating.

"True Genin test? What are you talking about we already took a test to become Genin." Ino Said.

"That test was to see if you ready be a Genin. This test is to see if you can work as a team. Tomorrow you will par-take in a survival test, and this test has a 66 passing rate. Tonight get a good dinner and good-nights rest. And tomorrow don't eat breakfast, or you'll puke. Be there at 9:00" Asuma said before getting up, paid for the bill and left the four Genin.

"Crap." Aaron was the first to speak.

"W...what do w...we do now?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know Hinata" Ino said.

"Me either." Naruto said trying to think.

"I think I have an idea." Aaron said, all turned to look at him. "My family house has a dojo and library we can use to, and unlike the Hyuuga residence we have no one to bother us. No offence Hinata." Aaron said before eating a piece of meat.

"T...that's not a bad I...idea, and n...none taken." Hinata said.

"What about your parents?" Ino asked.

"Aaron's parents died while on a mission so now he lives alone like I do." Naruto said.

"Naruto's right. When my parents died I was left the family manor to myself."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Ino said. The four finished eating and left for the Mizuryu Manor

Team 13 was standing outside Aaron's home. It was bigger than both Naruto's and Ino's combined but wasn't as big as the Hyuuga or Uchiha. Aaron then led his team into his house, first showing them the dojo and then the library.

"Amazing." Was all Naruto and Ino could say.

"Thanks but I don't think it's anything compared to the Hyuuga manor."

"T...there are a few d...differences. Our library and living q...quarters are bigger but t...the dojos are the same. A...also it's less crowded." Hinata said pushing her fingers together.

"Thanks Hinata. So what should we do first?" Aaron asked. Naruto was against going into the library while Ino didn't want to get to tired and injured before tomorrow and Hinata wanted to do whatever Naruto wanted. In the end Naruto and Hinata sparred while Ino and Aaron read in the Library. After about three hours Hinata and Ino left saying that if they didn't they would get in trouble with their families. Naruto was about to leave before Aaron stopped him.

"Naruto, why don't we go for some ramen?" Aaron asked.

"Ramen! Let's go." Naruto cheered pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok, calm down. And don't go overboard on the ramen." And with that being said, Naruto and Aaron left the Mizuryu manor.

The next day Team 13 was waiting in the training field for Asuma-Sensei. Naruto was sitting on top of one of the middle logs. Aaron was sitting against the same one Naruto was sitting on; Ino was standing against the right log while Hinata was by the left. Nothing had changed in any of their appearances except Aaron now had a Katana at his side.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto said growing impatient.

"N...naruto-Kun it's o...only 8:50." Hinata said to the blond.

"I remember my father once saying something about a situation like this, if your early you're on time, if you're on time your late." Aaron said standing up from his spot.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"Basically saying if you're early then you have time to prepare. If you're on time you have no time." Everyone turned around to see Asuma-Sensei walking towards them.

"Asuma-Sensei, finally!" Naruto said jumping off the log. The rest of the team filled in front of Asuma.

"Looks like your all ready." Asuma said as he finished the cigarette he had been smoking. Asuma then reached in his pocket and pulled out two bells. "Your mission is to retrieve these bells from me using anything necessary. The two who don't get a bell while be sent back to the Academy. Any questions?" Asuma asked the four Genin in front of him.

"How long do we have?" Ino asked.

"Three hours." Asuma answered. "If no one has anymore question, BEGAN!" As Asuma finished the four Genin hid in the bushes and trees. 'Good they know basic hiding' Asuma thought. As he turned around he saw Naruto standing in the middle of the field.

"Asuma-Sensei, I'm going to take those bells and make you teach me everything you know." Naruto said.

"You really don't get the meaning of this test, do you?" Asuma asked as he lit another cigarette. Naruto started charging at Asuma with a kunai in his hand. He threw it at Asuma and it hit him in the chest. As the kunai made contact with Asuma's chest Asuma disappeared in a cloud of smoke to reveal a log.

'A Henge?' All four thought at the same time.

"Where the hell did he go?" Naruto said looking around.

'Left, Right, Up, Behind. If He's not anywhere around then… Oh crap." Ino though.

"Down here." Said the voice of Asuma. Naruto turned around only to be thrown backwards by Asuma-Sensei jumping out from under the ground. Asuma then made a few hand and a wind blew Naruto back into a rope trap that hung him upside down from a rope.

"Shinibi lesson number 1: Ninjustu." Asuma said befor dissapearing.

'That baka.' Ino thought.

'N…Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

"Something isn't right." Aaron said to himself.

"How so?"

"Think about it, why Asuma-Sensei would only use two bells and not three is beyond me. With three bells the normal tradition of three Genin per team, but with using two bells it's almost like he's pitting us against each other…Wait I get it now!"

"A little to late though." Aaron turned around to see Asuma-Sensei.

"Shinobi lesson number 2: Genjutsu. Jibakugan" Aarons eyes widen when he got trapped in Asuma-Senei's Genjutsu. He was back in the forest where he and Iruka-Sensei found Naruto. Mizuki was about to throw the shuriken he was holding. When he did Aaron found himself unable to move. As the shuriken got closer and closer Aaron yelled, "NARUTO!". Naruto was hit by the Shuriken and his body grew limp.

Ino and Hinata were releasing Naruto from tree when they heard Aaron's scream.

"Aaron!" Naruto said. The three then left towards where the scream came from. When they got to Aaron he was laying on the floor.

"Anyone got any water?" Ino asked.

"W...what do you t...think happened?" Hinata asked as she pick his head up.

"Hinata, try sending some chakra into him." Naruto told the white eyed kunoichi. After a minute of sending Chakra into him, Aaron walk up.

"W...what happened." Aaron asked as he sat up.

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us." Naruto said.

"I remember watching you get you ass kicked, but other then... Oh I remember now. This test isn't about getting bells." Aaron said.

"Then why the hell are we doing this for." Ino askes.

"Teamwork. The test is to see if we can function as a team. Thats why there are only two bells. If there were three then we would just have to get one, but with two it pit us against eachother." Aaron said as he stood up.

"Then how do we get the bells?" Naruto asked.

"I think I have a good idea. Ok listen." Aaron said as he whispered the plan.

Asuma was sitting on the middle log while a clock sat on the right.

'About two hours left.' Asuma thought.

"Asuma-Sensei!" Naruto yelled. He was standing in the middle of the field.

"You never learn do you Naruto? Alright I'll give you the third lesson. Shinobi Lesson number 3: Tiajutsu." Asuma said as he ran at Naruto and kicked him on the side of the head, as Naruto started to fly he dissapeared into a cloud of smoke.

"A Kage Bunshin. Not bad." At that moument several hundred Naruto's appeard in the clearing. "Oh crap!" Asuma said.

"Now Ino!" All the Naruto's said. From he hiding place in a tree Ino was preparing her Jutsu.

"Mind Transfor Jutsu." Ino said, her body grew limp as her her mind traveled into Asuma's. Aaron was staning next to Ino and caught her body when it grew limp.

"Tranfor complete." Ino said in Asuma'a body, she imediatly spit out the cigeratte Asuma had been smoking. All the Naruto's dissapeard exept for one. Hinata and Aaron with Ino's body appeard Next to Asuma.

"It worked!" Naruto Yelled.

"Y...yes, we pass." Hinta said with a sigh if releafe.

"Even i had doughts." Aaron said while Gently placing Ino's Body on the ground. Ino looked down to where Asuma had tied the bells around his belt. She untied them then turned to her team mates.

"We have a problem. Three bells" Ino said. She held out the three bells to her friends.

"What do we do now. If there are three bells then Aaron was wrong and one of us is going to fail." Naruto said.

"Who d...doesn't get a b...bell?" Hinata asked

"I think you guys should. Naruto has failed the Graduation test three times, Hinata and Ino are both smart the three of you Team 13 will be the best there is." Aaron said taking two of the bell's and handing them to Naruto and Hinata.

"B..but what about y...you Aaron-Kun?" Hinata asked

"Maybe there's a way for Aaron to pass as well. Naruto make a Kage Bunshin and have him transform into a bell." Ino said. Naruto did as he was asked. Ino then handed the two bells to Aaron. "When I leave Asuma-Sensei's place the bell in my hand." Aaron nodded. "Release!" Ino said, Aaron then placed the real bell in Ino's hand and distrroyed the Kage Bunshin. When Asuma was back in control of his body Naruto, Hinata, and Ino showed him their bells.

"Very good. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata you all pass. I'm sorry Aaron but you'll be sent back to the Academy." Asuma said, everyone looked at Aaron who revealed he distroyed the bell.

"But Asuma you can't send him back." Naruto told his sensei.

"N...naruto-Kun's right. I...if it wasn't for him w...we wouldn't have g...gotten the b...bells." Hinata said.

"You have to pass him. Its either pass all of us or none of us. Were a team." Ino said.

"Ino's right." Naruto said.

"I agree with N...Naruto-Kun." Hinata finished. Asuma looked the four Ginen in front of him.

"Congradulations, You all passed." Asuma said with a smile. The Four just looked at Asuma in confusion. "Let me explain. Aaron was right when he said the test was about teamwork. You showed that when you all combined your talents to take me on. The addition of the third bell was to trick you into fighting amoung yourselfs for who would fail. Aaron sacrificed himself so that his best friends could continue to get stronger. When you three deffended him, you should that you are a team."

The first to react was Ino who hit Aaron in the head.

"What was that for." Aaron said as he rubbed his head.

"For being an idiot and for worring all of us." Ino said.

"So what now?" Naruto said to Asuma-Sensei.

"Get a good night rest. Tomorrow we start the real training."

"Yes sir." Team 13 said.

"Alright meet back here at 9:00 I'll try to be here early." Asuma said. Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Aaron started walking back to the village laughing as smiling.

'their going to be one hell of a team' Asuma though following behind them.

**Chapter 2 Finished. Ha that was fast not sure if the rest will be like that. Well anyway please Review.**

**Next time: Team 13's training. A teams bonds and secrets revealed.**


	3. A Teams Bond and Secrets Revealed

**Team 13's training. A teams bonds and secrets revealed.**

Naruto, Ino and Hinata were waiting in the training field where Asuma- Sensei had told them to meet him. One thing was going through their minds, where was Aaron?

"Where do you think he is?" Naruto asked.

"I d...don't know N...Naruto-Kun." Hinata said.

"HEY GUYS!" Aaron yelled as he ran towards them. As he came to a stop near them he was hit on the head by Ino. "Ow, what was that for Ino-Chan?"

"You were almost late. Wait, did you say -Chan?" Ino asked surprised to hear Aaron add -Chan to her name.

"Yeah, and I'm late because i fell asleep in my library." Aaron said.

"Well now that Aaron's here we can start our training, that is once Asuma-Sensei gets here." Naruto said.

"Asuma-Sensei's not here yet? I thought he said he would try to get here earlier?" Aaron asked his teammates. Thirty seconds later Asuma came into view of the four Genin carrying a sack. As he got closer the four lined up in front of him.

"Good, everyone's here so we can start our training." Asuma said as he dropped the bag in front of him.

"W...what kind of training a...are we going to be d...doing?" Hinata asked looking at the bag.

"Is it Ninjustu?" Aaron asked.

"I bet its Taijutsu." Naruto stated

"Maybe Genjutsu." Ino said

"Today you'll be working on Chakra control, but first put these on." Asuma then handed a pair of weights to each of the Genin.

"L...leg weight?" Hinata said taking the pair she was given.

"Yes, from today on you'll be wearing them where ever you go. This way you can train even if you on a mission or walking around the Village."

"Sweet." Both Naruto and Aaron said as they started to put the weights on.

"Each weight is ten pound. It may not be much but its best to start small and work your way up." Asuma said.

"Put how will this help with Chakra control?" Ino asked after putting hers on.

"Follow me" Asuma lead them to four trees about ten feet high, each had a kunai in it. "Here you'll be learning to climb a tree without using your hands."

"How are we supposed to do that Asuma-Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Watch." Asuma made the ram hand seal and the started walking up the tree. "You need to focus your chakra into the bottom of your feet. This will allow you to walk up trees and cliffs." Asuma had reached the top of the tree and jumped back to the ground.

"That's so cool!" Naruto said.

"With the right amount of Chakra you'll be able to walk up and down the tree. If you use to much you'll break the bark, if us too little you'll fall on your ass. After collecting Chakra into your feet start running up the tree and when you couldn't get any farther up mark it with the Kunai and jump off." Asuma explained to his students.

"Let's do this!" Naruto said taking the kunai out of the tree and going back to five steps back and, using the ram seal to collect Chakra into his feet, started to run at the tree. Naruto was able to take eight steps before he marked the tree and jumped away.

"Are we going to let that baka bet us?" Ino said before giving it a try. She was able to get ten steps up the tree.

"Hey I say that the first one to get to the top Asuma buys them dinner." Aaron said as he and Hinata gave their try. Hinata got up fifteen steps while Aaron made it thirteen.

"It's a bet. Asuma-Sensei, if I win you have to treat me to all the ramen I can eat." Naruto said before running up the tree again, this time making it twelve steps.

"Not if I beat you to the top baka." Ino said running up the tree.

At the end of the day all three had made a lot of progress. Ino and Hinata were able to make it three feet from the top. Aaron made it four feet and Naruto was five feet from the top.

"Alright everyone, you put in a full day's work. Meet back here tomorrow." Asuma-Sensei said to his team. Hinata and Ino were tired as hell while Aaron was barely winded. Naruto had energy to continue. As Hinata and Ino left for their homes Naruto and Aaron started training again. "Guys trainings over, go home and rest." Asuma said

"Sorry Asuma-Sensei but I would like to keep training." Aaron said as he ran up the tree almost making it to the top.

"But don't you want to go home?"

"Why should we when we have no one waiting for us." Naruto said to Asuma.

Asuma gave a sigh as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. "Come here you two." Both Naruto and Aaron stop what they were doing and walked over to Asuma-sensei. "I know you to have had a hard life, Naruto yours is even harder now because you know why the village hates you." Naruto nodded, "But you two have two something's not most people have." Naruto and Aaron looked at each other.

"What's that Asuma-Sensei?" Aaron asked.

"You have a Will of Fire like none I have ever seen. And you share a bond that none can break." Asuma said smiling. Naruto gave Aaron his foxy grin as Aaron gave him a thumbs up. "Come on what do you say, let's get some ramen."

"Yay, ramen!" Naruto said as the three walked back to the village.

"You do know you're going to regret talking Naruto to Ichiraku's right?" Aaron said to Asuma.

Two days later Naruto, Ino, and Hinata watched Aaron as he tried a Kenjutsu that he learned in a scroll. Aaron had his family katana drawn as he focused chakra into the blade.

"Raikyū!" A ball of chakra formed at the end of his blade, after a few seconds the ball started to give of electricity. Aaron then swung the blade and the ball was launched into the field before disappearing.

"Impressive." All three turned around to find Asuma.

"A...Asuma-Sensei, W...when did you g...get here?" Hinata asked.

"Long enough to see Aarons jutsu." Asuma said as Aaron put his katana beck in its shealth.

"I've...got the...basics of it...but its not...finished yet." Aaron said through pants.

"And it take to much out of you, I think untill you master some chakra contol you shouldn't use that jutsu." Asuma said and Ino and Hinata helped him to his tree so he could rest.

"Yes Sensei I just wanted to see how far I got from learning it myself." Aaron said as he closed his eyes.

"Aaron think you could teach me that justu?" Naruto asked as he was excited that his friend had such a cool jutsu.

"It all depends on your chakra nature Naruto." Asuma said.

"Chakra nature?" Ino asked.

"Yes, jutsu like jutsu's have nature affiliation so does chakra. There are five natures, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, And Lightning. The Jutsu Aaron just used was a Lightning style." Asuma said.

"When do we learn Chakra nature?" Naruto asked even more hyper.

"After you master tree walking." Asuma said messing up Naruto's hair.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Everyone turned to see Aaron getting up

"Aaron you should rest after using that jutsu." Ino said as he took off his katana and took the kunai from the tree.

"Aaron's like me, we never give up. Well you heard him lets get to work." Naruto said with a smile he took his kunai and walked over to his tree.

"B...but Naruto-Kun are you s...sure he'll be ok?" Hinata asked.

"If you don"t belive Naruto then use you Byakugan to look at Aaron's Chakra." Asuma told the young Hyuuga Heiress.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said as she activasted her Kekkei Genki. She looked at Aaron and saw that his Chakra was back to normal. "T...thats...his Chakra is all replenished. He's f...fine." Hinata said before she looked at Naruto and saw how much chakra he was channaling into his feet. "N...Naruto-kun your using t..to much chakra."

"How can you tell?" Obviously he had not heard Asuma tell her to use her Byakugan.

"M...my Byakugan allow's m...me to see c...chakra." Hinata said as her cheeks began to turn hear and she pushed her index fingers together.

"Thats so cool Hinata!" Naruto told her as he got so close to her. She became to red and embaressed that she fainted. Naruto caught her as she fell. "Hinata are you ok? Do you have a fever?"

'Naruto you Baka.' Ino and Aaron thought. Naruto laid Hinataa against the tree she was using which was on the other side of Naruto's. After three minutes Hinata woke up to find her team around her.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Ino asked. She gave he teammates a shy nod.

"Thats good I thought you were sick or something." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright lets get on to training." Asuma-Sensei said.

"Hai!" All four Genin said and they started running up the tree. After lunch Hinata was able to get to the top first then Ino.

"How did they bet us?" Naruto asked drooping his head knowing he lost the bet.

"That's one difference between you two and two kunoichi. While you two have more chakra to use they have better control." Asuma said.

"Meaning that we need more training on control. Right Asuma-Sensei?" Aaron asked as Ino and Hinata ran down the tree.

"Right, so Hinata as the winner of the bet, where do you want to eat?"

"U...um..." Hinata stammered as she started to blush.

"Hey Naruto, why dont you and Hinata go to Ichiraku for some ramen. I think it might be fun." Ino said nugging him with her elbow.

"I agree with Ino-Chan. " Aaron said

"What do you think Hinata? Would you want to?" Naruto asked, Hinata turned redder than a cherry.

"T...that w...would be n...nice Naruto-Kun." Hinata studderd while pushing her fingers together.

"Great then its settled, Ichiraku's it is." Naruto said pumping his fist into the air.

"First Naruto, You and Aaron have to make it to the top." Asuma told the blond, this earned an 'aw man!' from Naruto before he and Aaron started back on to running up the tree.

"What do we do in the mean time?" Ino asked

"Though you two have more control over your Chakra, your chakra reseaves are small if you compare them to Aaron's." Asuma said as he lit a smoke.

"What about N...Naruto-Kun's?" Hinata asked.

"If we were to compare yours to his then yours, even Aaron's would look even smaller. He has a tramendise amoung of Chakra thats why he need more control then anyone else."

"But how does he have so much Chakra?" Ino asked as she looked over to he fellow blond.

"Thats a question for him to answer not me. Come on I have an Excercise yyou can do to increase your Chakra."

"What are going to be doing?"

"Its an easy exercise, Meditation. By meditating your mind and Chakra networks are at ease, this allows for the chakra researves to grow." Asuma said as he lead Ino a Hinata into the clearing.

Naruto and Aaron where both so close to reaching the top.

"Naruto mind if I give you a little advice before you take Hinata to Ichiraku's?" Aaron asked when he landed off the tree.

"Sure." Naruto said as he collected chakra.

"While your with her, don't go over board with the ramen ok." Aaron started collecting his Chakra as well.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as both started running up the tree.

"When both Asuma-sensei and I took you for ramen you ate more then ten bowls. When you take Hinata try eating only three, and don't eat so fast. Not everyone can eat like you." Aaron jumped off right before he reached the top. Naruto was able to make to the top.

"I get it, so this way she won't think I'm a pig." Naruto asked as he jumped off the tree.

"Right, and do you realize what you just did." Naruto shook his head, "You did it Naruto, you made it to the top."

"Good job Baka, you did ok for dead last." Ino said as she, Hinata, and Asuma-Sensei walked over to them.

"Wow, I did it!" Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Ok ok, calm down Naruto. Now that you know the basics all you need to do is improve, eventually you'll learn to walk up the tree seveal time's. You three are done for today." Asuma said to Naruto, Ino, and Hinata.

"What about Aaron?" Ino asked as Aaron started to collect chakra.

"I've almost got it. You guys go ahead, I'm going to stay here." Thre three gave him a nod as they began to walk back towards the village. "Naruto, remember what I told you ok." Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Aaron turned to his tree and started running up it. After four tries he was finally able to get up the tree.

"Good job Aaron by I have a question, Why didn't you use your Kekkei Genki?" Asuma said. This scocked Aaron, he told no one about his families Kekkei Genki.

"Asuma-Sensei how did you know about that?" Aaron asked as they started walking towards the village.

"My father told me about your family. The Mizuryu's were killed during a mission. Also that you now live alone like Naruto." Asuma told him.

"I see, I asume you know about Naruto's house guest."

"Yes I know about the Kyuubi, I've been wanting to talk to him about telling the team. Secrets are on thing that can hurt one's Teamwork."

"I'm not sure he'll like that. You know how the rest of the village treats him. He might worry that Ino-Chan and Hinata-san won't like him when the find about the Kyuubi. I'm sure Hinata-San see's him for himself but I worry about Ino-Chan" Aaron said as the entered the village.

"Ino is a different story, but if you gave her a chance you might be surprised. Well I'll be seeing you around." Asume said as he left Aaron, who decised to go find Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata were walking towards Ichiraku's, Hinata was red being alone with Naruto. As they entered the small ramen stand they were greeted by the owner and his daughter.

"Welcome Naruto, who's your friends?" The chief asked.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, I'm treating her to dinner." Naruto said as they sat at the bar.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Ayema, the Chiefs daughter asked. This made Naruto red and Hinata even redder.

"N...no, she's my teammate and on of my best friends." Naruto told Ayema who in turned giggled.

"I'm only messing with you Naruto-kun."

"So what will you have today my boy." The chief asked.

"Miso ramen please!" Naruto said

"M...make that t...two." Hinata finally was able to say. The chief nodded and started to cook the two's orders.

"So Hianta-Chan, What do you think about Asuma-Sensei so far?" Naruto asked after a silence had fallen over the shack.

"H...he seems t...to be a g...good sesnei. W...what about you N...Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little suprised with the -Chan Naruto added to her name.

"I think with his teaching we might actually reach our goals. We just can't give up."

"H...hai." Hinata said as the Chief place the two bowls of Miso Ramen in front of the two teens.

"Arigato." Both said before they began to eat. During the corse of the meal Naruto and Hinata would ask each other questions about each other. When they were finished Naruto paid for the one bowl Hinata ate ans the two he ate. As Naruto walked Hinata home they ran into Aaron.

"Yo Naruto-San, Hinata-San how was Ichiraku's?" Aaron asked as he followed them to the Hyuuga compound.

"I...it was very g...good." Hinata said as she started to push her finger's together.

"She right and we learned a lot about each other. Right Hinata-Chan." Hinata gave him a nod right before the reached the main gate to the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata was about to say something when someone came out of the gate.

"Hinata-sama, What are you going with that Demon. Come your late." Said the Hyuuga as he pushed Hinata into the Compound. She tried refusing to no avail.

"You know your going to have to tell her, Ino-Chan too." Aaron said as they looked at the gate that Hinata was forces into.

"Why, what is they hate me and fear me like the rest of the village?" Naruto asked as the started down the street.

"I doubt that Hinata-San will hate you or even fear you. And not all of the village hates you for what happened to you. I count six. Two are on your team, Two feed you ramen, one was your academy teacher, and the last is The Hokage." Aaron said.

"You think they'll accept me?"

"I believe Hinata-San will no matter what. Ino-Chan might take sometime but if you give her a chance she might surprise us."

"When the hell did you get so smart?"

"Asuma told me that, he was the one who thought it might be a good idea to tell them." Aaron said before the turned a corner near the park, They saw a family leaving together.

"Must be nice, having a family." Naruto said as he looked at how happy they were.

"Must be, I've completly forgotten how it felt being with someone who cares about you."

"The first one to ever accept me was the Hokage, but it still wasn't a family."

"A family doesn't always mean having a Mom and a Dad. It means having someone that see's you for who you are and they accepts you. I bet if you told Hinata-San and Ino-Chan you might find yourself with a good family.

"Ok I'll tell them." Naruto said as his spirits got lifted.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Aaron said as he turned down a seperate ally. 'And I'll tell them about my Kekki Genki.'

The next day After a quick warm up of running up the tree's and running down the other side Naruto decided to talk to his team mates.

"Guy's there's something I want to tell you." Naruto said as his head was a little drooped.

"W...What is it Naruto-Kun. I...is something wrong." Hinata asked very concered for the guy she loved.

"You guys remember when Iruka-Sensei told us about the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah, Iruka-Sensei told us it nearly distroyed the Village untill the Yondaime Hokage killed him at the cost of his own life." Ino said feeling smart.

"That's only half right. The Yondaime Hokage was n't strong enough to kill the Kyuubi. So he did the second best thing, he sealed in the body of his son, me." Naruto finished.

"That's Impossable..." Ino was at a lost of words.

"A...Asuma-Sensei, is that true?" Hinata turned to Asuma and asked. Ino turned around to she what he would say.

"What Naruto has said is the truth. You kids were not told this because The Sandaime Hokage made it against the law for anyone to talk about what truelly happen." Asuma-Sensei told them.

"Then why is Naruto telling us this?" Ino asked.

"A wise Sensei once said 'Secrets are on thing that can hurt ones team-work'." Everyone turned to look at Aaron who, to Ino and Hinata's surprise, was unaffected by this story. "Isn't that right Asuma-Sensei." Asuma gave a small laugh.

"Aaron's right. When a team has secrets that means that there's no trust between the member's. What Naruto is doing is trying to build trust."

"Do you guys hate me?" Everyone turned to Naruto. The first to speak was Hinata.

"I c...could never h...hate you Naruto-Kun." She said as he pushed he finger's together.

"You may be annoying, you may be loud, but I could never trully hate my team-mate. Even if he had a demon inside of him." Ino said punching him in the arm. "Asuma-Sensei there is one thing i don't understand. Naruto said The Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in his son. Does that mean..."

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto is the son of The Yondaime Hogake." Asuma answered the blond Kunoichi. "The only reason no one was told was because the Yondaime Hokage had many dangerous enemies and it would put him in alot of danger."

"N...Naruto-kun, I d...didn't know you had s...such a hard childhood." Hinata said.

"It's even harder then Sasuke-kun's" Ino couldn't believe it. No Sasuke didn't look so cool.

"Sense we're telling secrets, I have something to show you." Everyone turned and looked at Aaron. "Its my Families Kekkei Genki."

"You have a Kekkei Genki?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, Though my family died I still have their scrolls and was able to learn how it." Aaron said before making the dragon hand sign. "Kirinketsu!" Aarons eyes turned red as blood and the his pupils grew into slits, the tips of his hair turned from silver to red.

"Wow, what is that?" Ino and Naruto said at the same time. Hinata was to shock to speek while Asuma just smirked.

"This is my Kekkei genki the Kirinketsu, Its like the Sharingon of the Uchiha and the Byakugan of the Hyuuga but only its different."

"H...how is it d..different?" Hinata asked. A small flame set in Aarons left hand and a small ice crystal floated in his right.

"For years my family could control either fire or ice while in our Kekkei Genki. There has never been any Mizuryu who could control both, till me."

"How can you have both?" Naruto asked, Aaron just gave him a shrug.

"I know not, But I do know that it's know that I can't fully control it all." Aaron then took off his right glove and it gave off a bright white light. After a minute he put the glove back on his hand. Then he stopped using his jutsu.

"That was so cool!" Naruto yelled completly forgetting that he just told everyone he had a demon living inside him.

"Really?"

"N...Naruto-Kun's right." Hinata told Aaron.

"Hinata is right, and we accept both you and Naruto." Ino said.

"Thank you Ino-Chan." Aaron said

"Thank you Hinata-Chan."

"Well if were done with our secret telling we can get on with our training. Sense we all have better use of our Chakra we will be learning Chakra nature." Asuma-sensei said.

"Yes sir."

**And with that Chapter three is done.**

**Please review and i hope you like my story. **

**Until next time, ****Kirinketsu!**


	4. The Misson is Chosen

**Team 13!**

**Chapter 4, the Mission.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Well if were done with our secret telling we can get on with our training. Sense we all have better use of our Chakra we will be learning Chakra nature." Asuma-sensei said.

"Yes sir."

"Today we will see which of the five elements each of your chakra is best suited to." Asuma said.

"How do we do that Asuma-Sensei?" Ino asked. Asuma reached into his pocket and pulled out five small pieces of paper.

"These papers are made from a special tree that feeds on Chakra. When you run you chakra into them one of five reactions will occur." Asuma said taking one of the papers. After thirty seconds the paper ripped in half. "If you have the affinity to wind the paper will rip. If your affinity is water the paper will become wet. If its Fire the paper will light on fire and burn away, Earth will turn the paper into sand and it will fall apart. Lightning will cause the paper to crumple into the center." Asuma explained to the four. He then handed each one a paper.

"S...so all we do is f...focus our Chakra into the p...paper?" Hinata asked

"Exactly, after all of you are done we will learn a jutsu based on your elemental affinity." Asuma told her. All four began to focus their chakra into the tiny pieces of paper. Hinata's paper was the first to react; It turned wet and moist which startled Hinata. Next came Ino and Aaron who's paper crumbled up, Naruto's did the same as Asuma and ripped in half.

"Well this is a surprise Naruto; I'll be able to teach you some of the jutsu's I know. Hinata I have a few water jutsu's I can teach you. Aaron and Ino I'll talk to someone about teaching you lightning and I think I know who to get. He is the Sensei of Team 7, Hatake Kakashi." Asuma said to them.

"You mean Sasuke-kun's Team?" Ino asked feeling excited that she may be able to work with Sasuke.

"Yes, His team consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba if I'm right." Asuma said.

"Sensei do you think I can try my one jutsu now?" Aaron asked hoping to see if this time it would be better.

"I'm not completely sure, though your chakra control has improved...Maybe if you use your Kekkei Genki." Asuma said, this made Aaron smile and turned towards the empty field, he then made the dragon hand sign activating his Kekkei Genki the Kirinketsu which turned his eyes red with slits and the tips of his hear to turn red. "I think it best we take a few steps back." Asuma said as he, Naruto, and Hinata stepped back. Ino still couldn't get over the change in look Aaron went through when he used his Kekkei Genki. Naruto and Hinata had to drag her back to them before Aaron could continue.

Aaron then drew out his Families Katana and began to channel Chakra into it.

"Raikyū!" Aaron said as a ball of chakra formed around the tip of his blade, Soon the ball gave off electricity. Like the first time, Aaron swung his sword, launching the lightning ball into the field. About 50 meters away the ball grew and gave of more electricity, leaving a crater in the ground. Aaron the re-seethed his sword and turned to his team-mates. They were all in awe even Asuma was just amazed.

"I did it!" Aaron yelled not out of breathe, he then release his Kirinketsu and walked over to them.

"That was amazing Aaron-Kun." Ino said, this caught everyone off guard. She never used -Kun for anyone except Sasuke. Naruto and Hinata were to awe-struck to speak.

"That was quiet impressive, Aaron. That much improvement is something." Asuma said.

"My Kirinketsu helped a lot." Aaron said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well now that our Chakra nature's are found out I'll go find a few scrolls for us to use. I'll also see if Kakashi-Sensei will bring his team here for special training. Until then you're free to go but meet back here in two hours." Asuma said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked as the four walked back to the village.

"H...How about l...lunch." Hinata suggested.

"I'm up for that. What about you Ino-Chan?" Aaron said looking at the blond.

"Ok with me, but no ramen Naruto." Ino said.

"Aww man!" Naruto pouted. Everyone laughed at this.

"Come on Naruto you need something other ramen in your diet." Aaron said to him.

"I know but it's hard when I'm kicked out of every restaurant."

"Oh because of..." Ino started.

"Yes and please let's not say its name." Naruto stopped her.

"Ok, but Naruto as long as you're with us you will eat more than just ramen. I think we should go for sushi." And with that the four went on laughing.

After two hours Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke and Aaron where standing in front of their Sensei's Kiba had a small dog on his head which he told everyone that his name is Akamaru. Naruto and Sasuke were staring at each other while Ino and Sakura were doing the same.

"Ok, Asuma-Sensei has informed me that his team has learned Chakra Nature. This means that today we will focus our training on learning Ninjustu that goes with our own Chakra Natures." Kakashi said, he wore the same outfit as Asuma but had a mask that covered his mouth, and his Hitai-ate covered his left eye.

"Kakashi-Sensei has informed be that Sasuke has the fire nature while Sakura has earth and Kiba has water. That means Naruto, who has wind, Kiba, Hinata, who shares the same affinity as Kiba, and Sakura will be training under me for today while Sasuke, Ino and Aaron, who both have lightning, will go with Kakashi." Asuma said to the Genin.

"As long as I'm not with the teme I'm fine." Naruto said which earned him a hit from Sakura.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that, baka." Sakura said. What happened next shocked everyone, even Kakashi. Hinata pushed Sakura and from what most can see she used Chakra to send Sakura back a few feet.

"I...I don't appreciate you h...hitting my team-mate." Hinata said.

"Okay, okay let's all calm down. Naruto, Sakura,Hinata and Kiba follow me." Asuma said trying to stop a fight from breaking out. When Asuma and his four Genin left Kakashi turned to the Hinata in front of him.

"Ok so first I'll start with Sasuke in treaching him Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu." Kakashi said.

Asuma had lead Naruto, Sakura,Hinata, and Kiba to a small creek.

"Ok here is where we will start our training. First Naruto I would like you to make a few Kage Bunshin's." Naruto nodded and made the Kage Bunshin hand sign. In a puff of smoke five Naruto's were created behind him.

"Wait, I thought Naruto couldn't do the Bunshin jutsu?" Sakura asked looking at the now six Naruto's in front of her.

"He can't, but these aren't regular Bunshin's. There Kage Bunshin's, a Jonin level jutsu that Naruto learned. There different from Bunshin because they are solid. Also when each is dispelled all their memories, knowledge and experience are returned to the original." Asuma said going to a nearby tree grabbing a few leaves.

"That's so cool!" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in response to his owner.

"Now first, Naruto I want you to focus your wind chakra into these leaves. Make you Chakra sharp and thin to cut the leave." Asuma then handed each of the Naruto's a leaf.

"Hia!" Each of the Naruto said before going to work. Asuma then turned to Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba.

"Now we will work on your jutsu's. Sakura sense you have an affinity I'll teach you the Earth Flow River. This jutsu make the land into mud and throw's the enemy off-balance." Asuma then showed Sakura the hand signs. While Sakura worked on memorizing the hand signs Asuma turned to Kiba and Hinata. "You two, who have an affinity with water, will be learning the Water whip Jutsu." Asuma then lead Kibaand Hinata over to the creek.

"This jutsu always one to control like a whip, the jutsu is excellent for capturing an enemy. The only downfall to this jutsu is you need a supply of water to use it. It's best if you carry a cantina full of water strictly for this jutsu, that way if you're not anywhere near a body of water you can still use the jutsu." Asuma then showed Kiba and Hinata the hand signs and how to use the jutsu.

Sasuke was able to pick up on his jutsu very quickly thanks to his Sharingan. Kakashi then turned to Ino and Aaron to teach them the Thunder Burn Jutsu. The hand signs where very easy to memerize. The jutsu was to creat a wave of Lightning. When they each tryed the Jutsu a steady stream of lightning shot out of their hands at a tree. Ino's tree had more damage then Aaron.

"Impressive, Ino looks like you got the jutsu down. Aaron you got it down to." Kakashi said.

"Good Job Ino-Chan." Aaron said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks...Aaron-Kun." Ino said as she sat down.

"Looks like the jutsu took a lot out of you. Maybe when you have a bigger Chakra reserve and more Chakra control you'll be able to use the jutsu for longer time or higher voltage." Kakashi said. By this time the sun was going down. "Let's meet up with Asuma-Sensei."

When Kakashi's group met up with Asuma's Kiba,Hinata, and Sakura were working to prefect there Jutsu while Naruto was resting.

"Kiba, Sakura that's enough for today. Your Sensei is here; just remember to continue working on your your done too." Asuma said as Ino and Aaron walk over to Naruto. Sakura ran over to Sasuke telling him how better she gotten but Sasuke just brushed her off. Asuma then turned to his team.

"So today was a good day. Tomorrow we will continue to work on Chakra control and building your chakra reserves but going missions and increasing our weight." Asuma said. Team 13 then walked off towards the village.

A week had passes sense Team 13 training session with Team 7. They had been going D-ranked mission's trying to increase their stamina, chakra control and increasing their Chakra reserves. Naruto and Aaron had increased their leg weights to 30 pound while Ino and Hinata were up to 25 pound. Their current mission was to find the cat of the Fire Lords Wife. Naruto and Hinata were on the west side of the village while Aaron and Ino were on the east. Asuma was in the center relaying orders.

"Anything yet?" Asuma said over the radio.

"Negative." Ino said.

"N...nothing here." Hinata reported.

"I got nothing here. You'd figure it would be easy finding this damn cat with Hinata's Byakugan and my Kirinketsu." Aaron said. Nothing came in from Naruto.

"Naruto report in." Still nothing.

"N...Naruto-Kun are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I found it, in pursuit." Naruto finally said.

"Where at?"

"Near section 2. You better hurry up." Naruto said.

"I...I see where he is." Hinata said.

"Don't do anything stupid Naruto." Ino said.

When the rest of Team 13 arrived where Naruto was they all laughed at the scene. Naruto was holding the cat that belonged to the Fire Lords wife. The cat wasn't too happy and was scratching Naruto's face.

"Red ribbon on the ear." Ino said.

"That's our cat." Aaron said.

"Good job, let's get back to the Hokage tower."

"Hia"

"Oh thank you thank you, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to my pour cat." Said the Fire Lords Wife.

"I really feel sorry for that cat." Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear this caused a slight giggle to come from her. After the Fire lords Wife left Iruka-Sensei who was helping the Hokage assign mission looked to the Four Genin.

"Good jobs Team 13. You were able to catch that cat in record time. No for your next mission you can either help clean out the park, help gather herbs or..." Iruka was interrupted by a loud meowing and The Fire Lords Wife yelling for her cat to come back. "Or you can recapture the cat."

"Iruka-Sensei I'm sick of these lame missions I want something that will really test my skills." Naruto said.

"I hate to admit it but I agree with Naruto." Ino said.

"I'm sorry guys but your only Genin and as such are restricted to doing D-ranked missions. The only way you can receive a C-Ranked is if your Sensei and the Hogake agree you're ready." Iruka said

"And I do believe they are ready. This week alone we have completed 15 missions. And as you just said we completed our last mission in record time. What do you say pops, mind giving us a C-ranked mission." Everyone turned to see what The Hokage would say. He looked down at the paper that was in front of him.

"Ok, your team will be given a C-ranked escort mission." The Hokage said.

"But Lord Hogake do you really believe there ready?"

"I do Iruka. You can come in know." The Hokage said to a side door. When the door open an old looking man walked in hold a bottle of sake.

"This is the Team to escort me back home. Their nothing but a bunch of kids. Especially the blonds." The old man said. This really pissed Naruto and Ino off. They were about to kick the old man ass when Hinata and Aaron stopped them.

"Ino-Chan, Naruto-San, you must not attack the client. No matter how pissed off he makes you." Aaron said having trouble holding Ino.

"Aaron-San's right. P…Please calm down" Hinata said. The old man just gave a huff.

"Anyway my name is Tazuna."

"My name is Sarutobi Asuma. This is my team, Uzumaki Naruto, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Aaron Mizuryu." Asuma said to their client.

"Whatever, I just want to get home." Tazuna said. Though slightly annoyed, Asuma turned to his team.

"Ok guys here is our mission, we are to escort Tazuna back home. The journey might be long so back supplies for three days. And that doesn't mean several bowls of instant ramen Naruto. Once that's done meet at the main gate of the Village in two hours, Dismissed." Asuma said. From there Team 13 left the Hokage's tower to get ready for their first C-Ranked mission.

**And Chapter 4 is Re-written! I made a few mistakes in the first writing but fixed them, I hope. Haha. This was fun. Well please review and stay tuned for Chapter 5. **

**A poll has been added to my profile. Please vote before Naruto goes Nine-tails on my ass.**


	5. Mission in The Land of Waves part one

**Team 13.**

**Chapter 5, Mission in the land of waves part one.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

One hour and fifty minutes passed after team 13 meeting Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Tazuna were waiting in at the main gate waiting for their last team member Aaron and their Sensei Asuma to show up.

"Where's Aaron-kun and Asuma-Sensei?" Ino asked getting impatient.

"I...Ino we still have ten m...minutes." Hinata said.

"I know but I'm just excited to have a C-rank mission."

"They'll be here. Out of all of your team those two seem the more mature and responsible." Tazuna said taking a drink of his bottle of Sake.

"Don't you think it's too early to be drinking?" Naruto asked.

"I'll drink whenever I want. It's none of your business." Tazuna told the blond. Naruto was about to respond when they saw Aaron walking toward them.

"Yo Aaron, you were almost late." Naruto said waving towards his friend.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought while I was sharpening Doragonzurīfu." (Dragons Leaf) Aaron said gesturing to the Katana at his side.

"Well at least you're here now. If only Asuma-Sensei would get here." Ino said. After three minutes Asuma came into view.

"Oh good everyone's here. Now here's how we will go. I'll take point while Naruto, Ino, and Hinata will guard Tazuna. Aaron you'll take up the rear." Everyone nodded. "Good then Team 13 lets head out!"

Everything was going good on their trip. Naruto and Hinata were playing a game of eye spy while Ino was looking at the sky. Tazuna was still drinking his sake while Asuma was enjoying a smoke.

"O...ok Naruto-kun your turn." Hinata said.

"I spy with my little eye something...blue." Naruto said.

"I...is it your eyes?" Hinata asked, she always seem to find herself lost in his eyes.

"No, how can I see the color of my own eyes without a mirror?" Naruto told her which made her blush.

"Then is it the puddle we just passed." Hinata said. 'Puddle?' Aaron thought. This also got Asuma's attention. Aaron activated his Kirinketsu. The next thing anyone knew a chain was wrapped around Aaron's Doragonzurīfu. Everyone turned to see two Shinobi standing where the puddle had been. They both had weird masks and claw like weapons.

"Well, well, you're a quick one aren't you? How did you know it was a trap?" The guy on the right asked.

"That's an easy question. There hasn't been any rain for several weeks so any water along the roads should have dried up." Aaron said.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata protect Tazuna." Asuma said taking out his Chakra blades. Aaron then started sending Chakra into his blade to start the Lightning ball Jutsu. After a few seconds a jolt of electricity was sent from Aaron's blade through the Chain and into the left guys gauntlet causing the chain to un-whine from Aaron's bald and back to the guy.

"Asuma-Sensei do you know who these two are?" Aaron asked.

"There are the Demon brothers, Missing-nin from the Land of wave."

"Missing-nin, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"A Shinobi that has turned its back on their village." before anyone could speak one of the brothers attacked using his chain. The attack was stopped when Naruto threw a Kunai at the chain which caused it to get stuck onto a tree.

"You think your little Kunai will stop us." The brother said as he tried to pull on the chain. He soon found out that the Kunai buried itself deep into the tree. He then detached the chain and charged at Naruto. He was stopped in his tracks by Asuma. While Asuma was fighting the on brother the other threw three Kunai at the Genin. Aaron was able to block two but the third passed him and was aimed at Hinata. Right before the Kunai hit, Naruto blocked the Kunai with his hand.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said when Naruto feel to his knee.

"Sorry Hinata but I couldn't allow you to get hurt." Hinata rushed over to him to inspect the wound. While she looked at the wound she gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto-kun, T...the kunai was covered in poison." Hinata told him. This enraged both Ino and Aaron.

"Ino come here." Aaron said. When she did he began to whisper in her ear. Not wanting to waste the open opportunity the brother then charged at Tazuna. Before he could get within five feet of Tazuna Hinata activated her Byakugan getting ready to defend Tazuna.

"So the little brat wants to play." The brother said bringing his claw up for a strike. Hinata was able to dodge the attack and hit him in the chest with her chakra palm. This sent him rolling into the ground.

"Now Ino!" Aaron said when he finally stopped rolling.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino said making a ring with her index finger and thumb aiming at the Brother. Ino body grew limp when her mind left her body and traveled to the brothers. Aaron grabbed her body as Ino stood up in the brother's body.

"Shintenshin complete." Ino said.

"Now to help Asuma. Hinata-san looks after Naruto-san. Let's go Ino-Chan." Aaron said as he and Ino ran towards where Asuma was fighting. When they got to where Asuma was ten feet away from the other brother.

"Asuma-Sensei, Jump!" Aaron yelled. When Asuma jumped a chain was launched at the other brother. Sense he was surprise that his brother was helping the enemy that he didn't dodge the chain and it wrapped itself around him.

"Damn it, Brother why are you helping them?" The chained up brother asked. Asuma turned to see Aaron hold Ino's body.

"Shintenshin?" Asuma asked as Ino and Aaron walked up to Asuma.

"Ya, I got the idea after Naruto-San was attacked and poisoned. Hinata-San's looking after him." Aaron said.

"So Asuma-Sensei what do we do with these two?" Ino asked.

"I think we should tie them up and interrogate them. Then take their weapons so we can receive the bounty on their head." Asuma said before knocking out the chained up brother. Ino then sat next to him where Asuma tied her up. She then released her jutsu and returned to her body. Asuma then knocked this brother out.

"Thanks you Aaron-Kun." Ino said when she was back in her body.

"No problem Ino-Chan." Aaron said as they picked up on of the brothers. Asuma picked up the other and walked back to where Naruto, Hinata, and Tazuna where.

"Looks like you didn't have much trouble dealing with them." Tazuna said before drinking again.

"You have some explaining to do Tazuna." Asuma said when he placed the brother he was carrying. Aaron and Ino placed the other brother next to him.

"You have to understand. The Land of Waves is a pour country. All the money we have goes to Gato." Tazuna explained.

"Gato, the business tycoon?" Asuma asked.

"There's more to him than that. He's a monster. Back home I'm a bridge builder and my current job is building a bridge that while join us with the rest of the world. This threatens Gato to the point that he wishes to kill me."

"Then why not ask for an A-rank mission? This kind of mission is not fit for Genin. Its best that we return to the Village and request a jonin team is assigned to this mission." Asuma said.

"No way!" Everyone turned to See Naruto clutching his fits. "We were given this team and I will not abandon it, even if the client is a cheap ass."

"B...But Naruto-Kun you've been poisoned. We need to get you some medical help." Hinata told the blond.

"I don't care." Naruto said pulling out a Kunai and stabbing where the entered his system. Hinata tried to stop him but couldn't. "I will not turn my back on someone who is in need. I'm going to be the next Hokage." Hinata then looked at Naruto's blood system using her Byakugan. She was surprises to see all the poison was gone.

"Asuma-Sensei look at this." Ino said. When Asuma looked at Naruto's Hand he was surprises to see it healing itself. 'The Kyuubi must be healing him.' Asuma thought.

"I agree with Naruto. We cannot abandon Tazuna." Aaron said.

"I believe they are right Asuma-Sensei." Ino said.

"What do you think Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"I w...want to continue the m...mission with Naruto-Kun." Hinata said as she started to blush.

"Looks like I'm out numbered. Fine we'll continue to escort Tazuna, but I have to warn you it may only get harder from here." Asuma said.

"We know that Asuma-Sensei, were willing to go as far as we need too to complete this mission." Naruto said.

"Ok but before we go." Asuma said going to the Demon Brothers. He then took off their weapons. "Proof that my team took down the Demon Brothers" Asuma then put the weapons on a storage scroll and sealed them with in. After that they left the Brothers and continued to the Land of Waves.

Tazuna and Team 13 were riding slowly in a boat down river towards the Land of Waves.

"Wow, Look at that Bridge!" Naruto yelled. This earned him a smack on the head by Tazuna.

"Shut it kid. We're trying to sneak in and we can't do that with you yelling. That bridge is the one I'm building." Tazuna said. Naruto looked at the bridge in awe. After a few minutes they landed in The Land of Waves as the disembarked the boat Team 13 took their guard posts around Tazuna. They were about to start walking when Asuma yelled,

"Get Down!" all six ducked as a giant sword flew over their heads. The sword lodged itself in a tree to their right.

"What the hell was that?" Tazuna asked. Asuma looked at the Blade and instantly knew it. Three seconds later a tall man with bandages around his mouth stood on the hilt of the blade.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Sarutobi, Asuma. Why are you here Momochi, Zabuza?" Asuma asked.

"I'm honored, you know who I am yet i do not know who you are. I am here to kill Tazuna. So just hand him over and you and your little team go home." Zabuza said.

"I don't think that possible. My team made it clear that we would not abandon a mission. If I just gave you Tazuna my team would get angry at me. And i have one person you do not want to anger." Asuma said pulling out his Chakra blades.

"You really think you can take me on. I am Momochi Zabuza the demon of the Mist" Zabuza said as he made a few hand signs. Soon the entire field was covered in a thick fog.

"Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Aaron protect Tazuna. I want Hinata and Aaron to use your Kekkei Genki. If anything happens to me I want you to run to the village."

"Were not leaving you Asuma-Sensei." Naruto said.

"Even if they were to escape they won't get very far." Zabuza's voice said.

"Byakugan!" "Kirinketsu" Aaron and Hinata said. Aaron could see where Asuma was but had nothing on Zabuza. Hinata was the same.

"There are 7 place's one can strike to kill their enemy. Which would you like me to use on you? Decapitation? Or how about I strike your heart." Zabuza said. Naruto and Ino where scared out of their wits. "Or I could just end this by killing Tazuna." Zabuza then appeared behind them and started to swing his sword at Tazuna. His sword was stopped by Aaron's Doragonzurīfu.

"Impressive use of a Sword. But you're no match for me." Zabuza was about to overpower Aaron when Asuma kicked him in the head sending him back ten feet.

"Your fight is with me. Leave my students out of this." Asuma said.

"Fine, I'll save them for last." Zabuza then created a hand sign and five clones of himself materialized out of water.

"Water clones, this is not good." Asuma said to himself. Asuma then charged at Zabuza and his clones. The first two were dispelled with easy but while the third distracted Asuma the real Zabuza snuck behind him and trapped him in a ball of water.

"I got you now." Zabuza said. Hinata and Aaron saw this.

"Crap, we need to help Asuma-Sensei." Aaron said.

"Buy Asuma-Sensei s...said to run i...if something was to g...go wrong." Hinata told Aaron.

"What happened to Asuma-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"He was trapped by Zabuza." Hinata told everyone.

"I agree with Aaron. We need to help him. I'm not about to leave a team-mate behind." Naruto said.

"Any ideas on how to stop him?" Ino asked.

"I have one but I want you and Hinata-San to take Tazuna into the tree line over there." Aaron pointed behind them.

"What about you two?" Ino said.

"We're going to help Asuma." Naruto told her.

"Ok but...just be careful Aaron-Kun." Ino said. She had a slight blush on her cheek but no one could see it.

"Y...you too, Naruto-Kun." Hinata said.

"Don't worry but Hinata if you see anything bad happen I want you all to run back to the village." Aaron said.

"B...but..."

"No buts please do this for us." Hinata gave him a nod and Ino, Hinata and Tazuna ran into the tree line.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly I have no clue." This made Naruto sweet drop.

"Really, don't you always have a plan?"

"Not always. One thing I do know is we need to get rid of those clones."

"Time for Clones vs. Clones." Naruto made a cross with his index and middle fingers, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a cloud of smoke 20 Naruto's appeared behind him.

"One day you're going to have to show me that." Aaron said drawing his sword.

"Maybe later. Now let's free Asuma." Naruto said before they all charged at Zabuza.

"Looks like your student don't listen to well." Zabuza said to his prisoner.

'Damn it. I told them to get away.' Asuma thought to himself. Naruto had divided him and his clones into three groups of seven. While the clones fought it out Aaron had a clear shot to the real Zabuza. He had prepare his Lightning ball jutsu into his sword when Zabuza stopped him.

"You really think using a Lightning style jutsu is a good idea. Water conducts electricity."

'Damn it!' Aaron thought. If he had hit Zabuza he would have hit Asuma as well. He then turned around and launched the jutsu at one of the group of Clones, dispelling them all. After all of Zabuza's clones were dispelled only three Naruto's remained.

"I have an idea now." Aaron said before whispering to  
Naruto.

"Hey Zabuza heads up!" Naruto yelled throwing a giant Shuriken like the ones Mizuki used. Zabuza easily caught it.

"Next time don't announce your attack's kid." Zabuza was about to laugh when a second Shuriken came at his feet. Naruto thought that he had him this time when Zabuza jumped over it. As the Shuriken passed under him it transformed Into Aaron who threw three small Shurikens at Zabuza's back. When the Shurikens hit the Water prison around Asuma dispelled. Asuma then, using his Chakra blades, gave Zabuza an upper-cut that sent him flying backwards 15 feet.

"Good it worked." Aaron said as he rejoined Naruto and Asuma.

"That was a stupid move. I told you to run." Asuma said.

"Sorry Asuma-Sensei but I couldn't. Kakashi-Sensei told me when we were training on our Jutsu's that those who abandon a mission a scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." Aaron told his Sensei.

"Ugh..." Everyone turned to see Zabuza trying to get up. They were ready to attack when a guy in a mask appeared next to Zabuza. He picked him up and turned to Asuma.

"This fight is not over. We will return." The mask guy said before they disappeared.

"Ok that was weird." Naruto said.

"I agree. Hey Hinata, Ino. You guys can come out now!" Aaron yelled. A minute later Hinata, Ino and Tazuna ran out of the forest and up to their team-mate.

"What happens now?" Ino asked Asuma.

"For now we continue to escort Tazuna back to his home. From there we continue to train for the battle that is to come." Asuma told her.

"Y...you mean w...we have to f...fight him again?"

"Ya Hinata-Chan but next time he won't be alone." Naruto said.

"Well let us continue to my home. I but there is a warm super waiting." After Tazuna mentand food Naruto's belly started to rumble. Team 13 continued on their journey.

**Chapter 5 Complete. Like always please review and vote on my poll. The poll will stay open till before the end of the Chunnin exams****.**


End file.
